Weapons
=INTRODUCTION AND PERFORMANCE APPRAISAL OF THE WEAPON= the higher the number the more stars Excellent =Sword and Shield= Whether a novice or the old bird up rookie who, according to the user's mood can change the power of the "universal-type light weapons" Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Swords has a very good sense of balance movements and attacks, even novices can quickly get started. While disconnecting the arms can also use props, and after the enhanced Swords can easily add auxiliary toxic effects and paralysis, it is suitable for the support of the companions. =Dual Swords= The furious attacks as spirits as can immediately subvert the development of the war situation, hold the "overwhelming potential of" super-size weapons. Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Abandoned the shield, sword with both hands focus on attack, two swords Swords derived from the types of weapons. Wonderful action is not quite skilled, high-speed continuous attack alone, and significantly improve a certain period of time attacking the "ghost man" method, you can play hard to imagine the explosive. =Great Sword= Heavy is not weakness, the key to victory after all charges calculated in a hit, "slay" Heavy weapons Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Sword is longer than the height of the giant arms gamers. Although slowed because of the weight to the movement, but when wielding a large attack range, as generated by the weight of the attack force is absolutely amazing. But because too much movement in the flaws would be more difficult to operate, in addition to a large sword itself can be defensive moves, but each defense will reduce the number of after sharpness. =Long Sword= smooth and stunning, with "the more the more sharp cut" feature Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ After grinding the sword became more sophisticated, with high-speed continuous wave with smooth attack, and refined through the "gas" with the release of the skills are like the sword high, so a knife can to maximize the performance. However, because too much done when knife in the manufacture of very thin, it can not be defensive action. =Hammer= What defense do not need, do not scruple dangerous spot, "smashed all, extremely hearty" against the people use the weapons of Get Started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Hammer attack power of weapons at close range is the most powerful and surprisingly brisk mobility with performance, but the opposite can not be defensive, attack range is relatively narrow, is a weapon with a certain risk. =Hunting Horn= Combination of various sounds, the ability to change their status with peers to "play" to destroy the hunting instrument get started degree: Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Have no less than a sledgehammer attack force, hunting whistle is issued according to the battlefield in time to change their status with peers, "play-type" weapon. After playing out various combinations of sound after the addition to strengthening, back themselves and their friends, also has the ability to increase the variety of new features, this is the "front of the attack" and "rear support" effective combination of unique special weapons. =Lance= The big shield to resist all attacks, strong and accurate to the Magic Things closing in dead-end "mobile fortress" Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Lance has a surprise attack puncture capacity and longer range, but relatively heavy weight makes movement slow, not easy to escape the attack of strange creatures, great backing into a strong reliance. Resist the attack, while in the side of a catch you on the way immediately to sudden breath down into the game, guns are the weapons have characteristics of a protracted war. =Gunlance= The composition of the precise calculation is not a trace of flaw. Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ The availability of iron in the wall-like defense of guns shelling additional capacity from the powder form and to Monster's flame attack called "dragon attack cannon" barreled guns have evolved to attempt to spear guns firepower. But its design has exceeded the limit with guns, rifles use gunpowder in fact the sharpness greatly weakened, with blow guns to use after long waiting time to barreled guns need to cool the relationship is a difficult operation of weapons. =Light Crossbow= Taking back support, by changing bullets of various types to meet the situation of people use the long-range weapons. Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ The use of special properties in the distance a bullet into a bad state for Monster, light crossbow Although Swordsman weapons systems much smaller than the risk of attack, but because the armor was designed for shooting oriented, defensive line, down force and a lot of swordsmen , and the number of ammunition has its limitations, for players with higher use of tactical ability. =Heavy Crossbow= Using the power of super attack Monster bullets fly Get starteddegrees: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ★ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Focus on state and light crossbow attack different heavy crossbow and blow gun equipped with long barreled guns, as are the stress on the output firing of heavy weapons. Attack the general area and the power of attack is the heavy crossbow of expertise, but also a longer time to fill the shortcomings of ammunition, the fire should also be avoided reserved space is used to note when heavy crossbow. =Bow= The "disturbing Monster" for the purpose, vertical and horizontal game world people use the shortstop. Get started degree: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Attack: ★ ★ ★ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ With a high degree of mobility, to the remote distance can range from the high operational flexibility, the bow can build to increase the attacking force air attack, in addition to the property through the auxiliary bottle, regardless of how the war situation can be precisely correspond called universal weapons. But using the bow of the "gunmen" Department of Department of players can not equipment like high performance armor swordsman, so often to ensure adequate response to the buffer distance is very important.